


First Impressions

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Series: Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Huma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: Harry remembered her smile, Uma remembered his eyes, and Gil sees how their dynamic worked.[ Huma Drabbles ]
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	First Impressions

The first thing young Harry ever noticed about Uma when they first met as children, was her smile. It was a shockingly-brilliant smile that stood out against her skin and colorful hair. 

  
There was a quiet shyness to Uma initially, but then the gleam of mischief started to shine through as well. Harry didn’t quite understand it at first, but he often wondered what he could do to get that same reaction from her. He didn’t find her smile unpleasant to look at.

  
The first thing little Uma ever noticed about Harry, was his eyes — rumor had it that he had his father’s eyes, so blue and vivid as forget-me-nots. But to her, they looked like something else. Harry’s eyes were deep and kind of wild, even back then. His eyes had reminded her of the sea, her home element, her territory. 

That’s why she never forgot who he was years later.  


  
-

  
  
The sky above the Isle is dark. The waves swell and their boat rocks. Uma is suddenly thrown sideways against the bow.

She grunts, and Harry just pulls her to her feet without comment. She lets him. His palm is hot and smooth against hers.

They say nothing, though the mutual trust is there, just bubbling under the surface. Ever since they both parted ways with Mal and they gained ownership of the _Revenge_ , they have been relying on each other more and more now, just to get through the days. 

  
They actually learn to _talk_ , and share thoughts and ideas and their hopes. Uma finds herself wanting it to last. She’s wanting to listen to his stories about faeries and Tick Tock late at night, wanting that physical contact and reaction with another living person. 

  
He even began flirting with her soon after, though in a very irksome and sloppy manner at times. But she can’t chase him off completely. She’s cold-hearted, sure, but not heart _less_. She’d honestly miss him if he never came back. 

  
She will be his guiding light in the eye of the storm. She accepts it. She’d save them, no matter what it took. She’d continue planning, recruiting new members. One day, they might just leave this hellhole altogether.   


  
-

  
  
Uma is the only one who truly knows how to keep Harry Hook in check and on his toes. It’s common knowledge on the Isle.

But, for all of his mistakes and errors, Gil knows better. He knows it’s not one or the other. Uma and Hook play an equal part in making sure the other is calmed and more focused. They are bound by the same knots, and the same anchor. 


End file.
